


Hold on (Diana/Bruce)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Angst, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Cassandra Cain, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Rescue, Short & Sweet, Sister-Sister Relationship, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request- Could you write a Diana x Bruce oneshot, where their 4 year old daughter (Reader) is kidnapped? And they find her?





	Hold on (Diana/Bruce)

I sat in the cell wearing my dress crouched up crying I started shaking scared. I want to go home I want mommy and daddy and my brother's and sister's and Alfred. I hear the Joker laughing I covered my face. Poor, Jaybird he must have been horrified like I am. I hope they find me. Moments past what if daddy's hurt or mommy or one of my siblings. I am so scared. I took a deep breath seeing my breath it's so cold. I can't stop shaking I want to go home. I hear loud thud's and gunfire my teeth rattling with fear. I waited and waited that felt like centuries of waiting. I hear the cell opened I covered my face. Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream. I have to be brave like mommy and daddy. I started crying again. Mommy and daddy will be mad I got lost. I see a shadow I screamed in my mouth 

"Y/N?! Is that you?!Where are you?!"

"daddy?! Dad?! I'm here! I'm over here!" 

"I'm coming, Y/N hold on!" 

I saw, dad!! He ran and held me

"Y/N! Oh, darling oh my sweet girl" 

I started crying 

"I'm so sorry" 

"no forgive me, Y/N. I'm so sorry"

"s'okay, daddy"

I started sobbing 

"shh it's ok it's alright sweetheart you're safe let's go see your, mom"

I held on to him burying my face in his neck holding on to his cape for dear life trying not to cry. We went to the Batmobile dad got in. I saw, mom! I reach out my arm's to her. She held me I hugged her tight both of crying 

"I'm sorry I ruined my dress" 

"no no don't apologize for anything my sweet daughter. I'm so grateful you're all right" 

Dad took his cape off laying it on me and mom. We went home mom carried me out I saw my siblings and Alfred. Dick, and Alfred walked to us mom wrapped the cape around me. Alfred held me I hugged him tight 

"I'm glad you're alright, Ms Y/N" 

"thank you, Alfr-y" 

Dick, held me I hugged his neck 

"I'm so glad you are home I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" 

I noticed him crying I kissed his cheek I saw, Tim I hugged his neck 

"hey, sis" 

He kissed my head I hugged Stephanie's neck 

"oh, Y/N I am so glad you're OK!" she said crying 

I saw Cassandra she held me I hugged her she rubbed my hair. She kissed my face I kissed her nose she smiled crying. 

"I w-ove you too, Cass" 

She put me down I walked to, Damian holding the cape. He looked at me took and took a deep breath. I pulled his cape he picked me up I hugged his neck. I hear him sniffing he hugged me tight. I saw, Jaybird! He waved he picked me up. He hugged me tight 

"I so sorry what happened to you, Bubba" 

"it's alright, Y/N don't worry about me I'm alright" 

I kissed his head I saw Barbara I yawned Jason lowered his arms. I held on to Barbara laying on her shoulder. She started crying rubbing my back. I feel someone push the wheelchair. That night I laid between mom and dad in their bed. Mom kissed my head dad used a cloth washing my face. 

"I love you two" I said tired 

"we love you too, sweetheart" dad said 

I yawned I'm so sleepy mom turned the lights off. I laid on dad's arm holding mom's hand........


End file.
